Superpowers
Superpowers are special abilities that make a user more powerful than a normal human. There are many naturally occuring superpowers, such as Energy, some require spell casting such as Magic, and others can be obtained from an outside source such as Echo. Many heroes throughout history have had superpowers that aided them in their quests. Magic Magic implies the use of elements. It can be performed by means of spells, or elemental manipulation. Spells Spells are a single use of an element, usually a fine crafted technique that was passed down from a teacher. An experienced elementalist has the ability to create their own techniques based on their knowledge of the element. Spells are also performed by an enchanted object, such as a Staff, which a certain spell or spells are programmed in by an outside source. Manipulation User-Based It is possible for one to freely take control of an element if their internal element is still strong. This was more common in the Era of the Pondera, where internal elements were much stronger. In the Era of the Spirits, internal elements were weaker and only allowed for simple spells. Manipulation allows a user to create their element out of nothing or freely control naturally existing elements around them. It is a much more intensive form of magic and takes years of training to learn and master. Summon-Based If one does not have the power to freely control their own internal element, it is possible to use elemental kinesis to connect to the mind of a summon, and freely control their element. This is a good way for new users to get the feel for manipulating an element without the stress on one's own body. Poison & Potion Poison and Potion are the raw power of harming and healing. Poison allows for poisoning, sickness, and at it's strongest levels, even death. Potion has opposite effects with healing, curing disease and even entire life revival. The only way a human or summon would have this power is if they were born with a internal element of poison or potion, which simply does not exist. Instead, the only creatures that carry such a power are Serpants for Poison, or Dragons for Potion. In order for a human to access this power at all, a Serpant or Dragon must be connected with in the same sense as a summon. Summon-Based When one bonds with a Dragon or Serpant in the same sense that one would bond with a summon, they will be able to produce poison or potion. This is commonly used by Guardians, Spirits, and Phantoms throughout history. Echo Echo is a man made substance with a similar chemical make up as Poison. It is different in the sense that it is modified to amplify one's physical abilities, giving super strength, speed, healing speed, and even endurance. The only drawback is that one with echo is still poisoned and will eventually die from the lasting effects of the product. Energy Tapping into one's own Energy can be the most effective superpower. Energy comes in two forms, positive (Chi) and negative (Astra), although both are equal and aside from alignment, they are virtually the same. Energy is best described as the power of Angels and Devils. Manipulation Energy's only method of attack is the full manipulation of it. It can be thrown as projectile, used to make one fly, and can be formed into virtually any shape like an element can be. The difference is that being hit by energy will feel similar to a physical blow, which is why it is often seen as the "physical" element. Category:Superpowers